


Kinktober Day 20 - Given Away to Another Dom

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Given Away, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play, dom!changbin, dom!reader, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Changbin looked down at Jisung and then back up at you, “So.. he’s mine?”“For the night, yes, he’s yours to do whatever you want with.”“And he’s okay with this?”“Of course, he practically came in his pants when I told him about the idea.”Changbin looked down at Jisung who avoided eye contact, “Is that true, Sungie?”





	Kinktober Day 20 - Given Away to Another Dom

Changbin shifted awkwardly across from you, unsure if you were serious about your proposition. You had talked to him before about helping him become a better dom but now that you sat across from him with Jisung next you wearing a collar. The leash that was hooked into his collar was held in your hand as you extended it towards Changbin. “I swear I’m not trying to trick you into anything,” you reassured Changbin, “Jisung is a tough little slut and he’d be good to practice on.”  
  
“I just.. Don’t wanna mess things up.” Changbin confessed.  
  
“I’ll be in the room the whole time and Jisung is good at communication, I promise you’ll be fine, just trust yourself, Bin.”  
  
Changbin took a deep breath and reached out to take the leash from your hand. Immediately Jisung hopped up from next to you and plopped himself on the ground at Changbin’s feet, resting his chin on Changbin’s knee and looking up at him expectantly. Changbin looked down at Jisung and then back up at you, “So.. he’s mine?”  
  
“For the night, yes, he’s yours to do whatever you want with.”  
  
“And he’s okay with this?”  
  
“Of course, he practically came in his pants when I told him about the idea.”  
  
Changbin looked down at Jisung who avoided eye contact, “Is that true, Sungie?”  
  
Jisung looked up shyly, “Yes.. uhm…” he trailed off looking back at you unsure of how to address Changbin.  
  
“Oh, what should he call you, Bin?”  
  
“Oh shit I haven’t even thought about that, uhm... “ Changbin trailed off and thought for a second, “Sir.” he decided.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jisung wiggled excitedly.  
  
“Should we take this to the bedroom then?” you suggested. Changbin nodded and stood up, he tugged Jisung’s leash, encouraging him to stand up which he did obediently. You smiled, watching Changbin settle into his dominant role, following behind them as you headed into the bedroom. You grabbed a chair and moved it face the bed, as you sat down you watched as Changbin had Jisung strip before having him lay down giving him an instruction to not move as he walked over to look at the toys you had laid out. You had set out a wide array of toys and you watched him as he scanned over them, curious as to which ones would catch his attention. Soon enough he settled on the small bucket of ice, reminiscent of one you would find in a hotel to keep it cold. “He loves that.” you said, helping Changbin make his decision, “But he squirms a lot, you should probably tie him down.” Changbin nodded a silent thank you before grabbing the cuffs you had set out.  
  
He returned to Jisung, attaching the cuffs around his wrists and ankles before connecting them to the restraint system that ran under the mattress, leaving Jisung spread eagle on the bed. “Good?” Changbin asked, Jisung wiggled around, testing his movement before nodding his head. Changbin walked back to the table and grabbed an eye mask and the bucket of ice.  
  
He brought them over to the bed and slipped the mask over Jisung’s eyes, you watched as Jisung’s body tensed in excitement waiting for Changbin’s next move now that he could no longer see what was happening. Changbin reached into the bucket and pulled out a small piece of ice, he held it over Jisung’s chest, letting it melt from the warmth of his hand. The cold water dropped onto Jisung, making him jolt at the sudden sensation, he let out a whine as Changbin flicked his hand sending more water splattering across his body. “What are you whining about, Sungie?” Changbin asked as he picked up another piece of ice.  
  
“‘S cold.” Jisung responded softly.  
  
“Oh, is it?” Changbin said feigning innocence before pressing the ice cube to one of Jisung’s nipples. Jisung cried out and tried to wiggle away from the contact, the restraints making him unable to move more than an inch. Changbin moved the ice slowly across Jisung’s chest, bringing it to his other nipple and letting it linger. He did his best to keep it in place despite Jisung’s wiggling, you watched him struggle for a second before clearing your throat. Changbin pulled the ice off of Jisung’s chest and turned to look at you, you pointed at Jisung and brought your hand up to your neck. Changbin nodded quickly before turning back to Jisung and returning the ice to his chest, Jisung was back to tugging at his restraints, trying desperately to escape the cold. Taking your hint, Changbin brought his hand up to Jisung’s throat, he didn’t squeeze but Jisung’s movements immediately stilled, “Keep still, Sungie.” Changbin warned.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jisung responded, gasping as Changbin moved the ice down to his stomach. The ice cube had melted down to a size that was getting difficult for Changbin to control so he let it go, leaving it to melt to a puddle on Jisung’s stomach. He kept his hand resting on Jisung’s throat as he brought his other hand down, ghosting his cold fingers over Jisung’s thighs and sending a shiver down his spine. Changbin teased him for a second before wrapping his hand around Jisung’s dick making the boy cry out and attempt to pull his hips away from Changbin’s cold grip.  
  
Changbin tightened his grip around Jisung’s throat slightly, “What’d I say, Sung?”  
  
“K-Keep still.” Jisung gasped out.  
  
“Then why are you squirming around?”  
  
“Y-Your hand is cold, sir.”  
  
“It’ll warm up.” Changbin loosened his grip around Jisung’s throat as he began to move the hand wrapped around Jisung’s dick, stroking him slowly. Jisung let out a high pitched whine, trying to resist the urge to pull away from Changbin again. Jisung’s whines began to turn to moans as Changbin’s hand warmed up, he picked up the pace, stroking Jisung in earnest. Jisung’s hands were searching for something to grab onto as he tried to keep himself from bucking up into Changbin’s grip. Suddenly, Changbin removed his hand from Jisung’s throat, he reached up and pulled the eye mask off of Jisung’s face. Jisung blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sudden light, “I wanna see you fall apart.” Changbin said, jerking Jisung roughly. Jisung whined loudly as Changbin brought his hand back to Jisung’s throat, he squeezed just tight enough to make it a struggle for him to breathe. That was enough to send Jisung over the edge, he came with a loud cry, losing himself in the pleasure as he bucked his hips wildly. Changbin jerked him through his high and Jisung began to whine as Changbin didn’t let up, the overstimulation becoming almost too much for him. Finally, Changbin let go of him entirely, stepping away to watch Jisung pant and try to collect his thoughts.  
As Jisung calmed down, Changbin moved back to the table and grabbed the lube, he brought it back to the bed and tossed it next to Jisung. “I hope you’re not tired already.” Changbin said, seeing how relaxed Jisung seemed to be.  
  
“No, sir.” Jisung responded obediently.  
  
“Good.” Changbin began to undo Jisung’s restraints, keeping the cuffs around his wrists but allowing him to stretch his limbs before making him sit up. “I want you on your knees, facing the end of the bed.” Changbin instructed. Jisung nodded and quickly got himself into position, Changbin crawled onto the bed behind him and gently pulled his arms behind his back and linked his cuffs together. He put a finger on Jisung’s back and pushed him gently, unable to keep his balance, Jisung fell forward leaving his ass up in the air towards Changbin. Jisung wiggled around slightly, turning his head so his cheek was pressed into the mattress. He looked surprised as he made eye contact with you almost like he had forgotten you were there, he whimpered as you smirked at him. Changbin picked up the lube, he cracked it open and drizzled some over his fingers. He brought his finger up to massage around Jisung’s entrance, drawing a moan out of the boy as he pushed himself back towards Changbin. Changbin indulged his silent request, slowly he pushed his finger into Jisung who let out a long whine in response. You watched him furrow his brows together in response to the intrusion, his face relaxing as Changbin moved his finger slowly. Soon enough, Jisung was whining and begging for more, trying desperately to fuck himself back on Changbin’s hand as he tried to get more stimulation. Changbin put a hand on his waist to still his movements, Jisung whined again but obliged, he looked at you in a desperate plea to make Changbin go faster but you shook your head.  
  
Changbin continued his slow movements for a bit longer before adding a second finger, he scissored his fingers gently, slowly stretching Jisung. He curled his fingers, searching for Jisung’s prostate as he fingered him. After a few seconds of feeling around he found it, Jisung jolted and moaned loudly, Changbin added a third finger and focused on Jisung’s prostate, turning the boy into a whining, squirming mess. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Jisung whined out, he was already too fucked out to form any other words.  
  
“Please what, Sungie?” Changbin asked with a teasing tone to his voice.  
  
“Pleasefuckmepleasesir.” Jisung begged.  
  
“Listen to how pathetic you sound just begging for my cock.” Changbin teased before pulling his fingers out, Jisung whined at the loss of contact, “Patience, baby.” Changbin leaned back and pulled his pants and underwear just low enough for his erection to spring free. He palmed Jisung’s ass with one hand as he jerked himself slowly with the other and slicking himself up with the leftover lube. He let out a low groan from the attention he was giving himself, the noise drawing a needy whine from Jisung. Finally Changbin relented, he lined himself up with Jisung’s entrance and pushed just the tip of his cock in slowly. He stopped to tease him and Jisung whined and pushed himself back on Changbin’s dick forcing it further inside him. Changbin pulled out and landed a slap to Jisung’s ass causing the boy to yelp, “Behave, Sungie, you’ll take what I give you.” Changbin warned.  
  
“Y-Yes sir.” Jisung responded.  
  
“Good, now let’s try this again.” Changbin lined himself back up with Jisung’s entrance and pushed in, once again stopping at just the tip. He waited until Jisung got impatient before bottoming out in one swift motion earning a long moan from Jisung. Changbin set a rough pace from the start, pounding into Jisung and angling himself so he was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jisung was a mess, he was tugging at the cuffs holding his wrists behind his back trying desperately to grab on to something. He did his best to maintain eye contact with you, knowing how much you love to watch him fall apart. You could tell he was getting close already, you could see the muscles on his stomach tensing up as the rough pace pushed him over the edge. He came with a loud cry, Changbin’s movements didn’t slow down, he continued pounding into Jisung chasing his own high. Jisung began to squirm from the overstimulation as Changbin kept hitting his prostate dead on, tears began to well in his eyes and he scrunched up his face as he was pushed through the overwhelming sensations. Finally you watched as his pain turned back to pleasure, you could see that Changbin was getting close, his thrusts getting sloppier.  
  
“Are you gonna cum a third time, Sungie?” Changbin asked between grunts.  
  
“Y-Yes -ah- yes, sir.” Jisung panted out. Changbin reached down and stroked Jisung quickly, the added stimulation bringing him crashing over the edge again, his cock spurting out the last of his cum adding to the puddle beneath him. He clenched around Changbin sending him over the edge, his seed spilling into Jisung, he gave Jisung a couple more good thrusts before pulling out. Jisung collapsed onto the bed as Changbin pulled the cuffs off of his wrists, letting him stretch his arms.  
  
You stood up and walked over to the bed, you nudged Jisung’s side in a silent instruction for him to roll over onto his back. You tsked when he did, looking at the mess of cum now smeared across his stomach and the sheets. “You’ve made such a mess, baby let’s get you cleaned up.” you said, Jisung stretched his arms out towards you asking to be picked up.  
  
“C-Can I?” Changbin asked cautiously from the side, you looked at Jisung directing the question to him. Jisung nodded and reached towards Changbin who immediately scooped him up into his arms, “Bathroom?” Changbin asked turning to you.  
  
“Yup, go ahead and run a bath for him, get him cleaned up, I’ll change the sheets and then we can all cuddle.” you said. Changbin nodded, smiling at you before turning away. “Hey, Changbin,” you said stopping him in his tracks and making him turn back around, “You did really good.”  
  
Changbin’s smile grew, “Thank you.” he said.  
  
Jisung whined softly interrupting the moment, you laughed, “Okay go take care of him.” you said, turning to the bed as Changbin carried Jisung out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin is such a sub to me it was so tough to write him as a dom lmao


End file.
